westeroscraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The World
The links will take you to each region's page which will have in-depth information about its locations and stylings. Below each article link we need to write short little descriptions and namedrop some of the famous locations. The Wall and Beyond View full article for The Wall and Beyond. Featuring locations at the Wall, such as the numerous castles of the Night's Watch, as well as those beyond it, where the Wildlings live. Notable Locations: The Wall, Castle Black, Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, the Shadow Tower, The Nightfort, Craster's Keep. The North View full article for The North. The North is the biggest region of Westeros, with varied climates and terrains. It stands unique from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms by its culture and traditions. It is ruled from Winterfell by House Stark. Notable Locations: Winterfell, The Dreadfort, Moat Cailin, White Harbor The Iron Islands View full article for The Iron Islands. The Iron Islands is a region of Westeros located in the Sunset Sea, north of the Westerlands. It is ruled from Pyke by House Greyjoy. Notable Locations: Pyke, Ten Towers, Lordsport. The Vale View full article for the Vale. The Vale of Arryn is a mountainous region east of the Riverlands and north of the Crownlands. It is ruled from the Eyrie by House Arryn. Notable Locations: The Eyrie. The Riverlands View full article for the Riverlands. The Riverlands are a fertile region, located at the crossroads between the Vale, the Westerlands, the Reach, the Crownlands and the North. Its location has made it an historical war-zone. It is ruled from Riverrun by House Tully. Notable Locations: Riverrun, The Twins, Harrenhal. The Westerlands View full article for the Westerlands. The Westerlands, rather mountainous, are notably the richest region due to their mines of various minerals. It is ruled from Casterly Rock by House Lannister. Notable Locations: Casterly Rock, Lannisport The Reach View full article for the Reach. The Reach is the most populous and richest region in terms of crops. They stand as the main supplier of food for most of the Realm. It is ruled from Highgarden by House Tyrell. Notable Locations: Highgarden, Oldtown. The Stormlands View full article for the Stormlands. The Stormlands is not as much populated as its fellow regions, and has a harsh, stormy weather system which gives the region's name. Moutainous with stony shore, the people are nonetheless thriving. It is ruled from Storm's End by House Baratheon. Notable Locations: Storm's End, Griffin's Roost The Crownlands View full article for the Crownlands. The Crownlands are directly under the rule of the Iron Throne in King's Landing. As such, whomever sits on that very throne has controlled over the region, whatever House the ruler is from. Notable Locations: King's Landing, Dragonstone. Dorne View full article for Dorne. Dorne is the least populous region of the Realm, mainly due to its desertic environment. Similarly to the North, the region is made unique by its traditions and culture. It is ruled from Sunspear by House Martell. Notable Locations: Sunspear. Category:Builds